It is generally recognized that mitochondrial monoamine oxidase (MAO) is important in the function of putative monoamine neurotransmitters in the brain, in the mechanism of action of a number of adrenergic drugs and in clinical medicine. We propose to study the molecular basis of the lipid-protein interactions relevant to the structural, functional and regulatory properties of the multiple forms of monoamine oxidase using a combination of spin-labeling, chemical and biological approaches. Our proposed research may gain knowledge about the chemical and biological approaches. Our proposed research may gain knowledge about the chemical and physical prinicples governing the molecular interaction of phospholipid and MAO enzymic protein as it relates to the unique functional expression of the enzyme. This information should be applicable in the future design of more specific MAO inhibitor drugs. Knowledge obtained in this system will contribute, significantly, to the general understanding of lipid-protein association in biomembrane.